stuff happens
by crazymidget
Summary: this is my first fanfic so be nice please its about a girl named lilianna and its a yugioh and twilight crossover and im going to make it the best i can m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is my first fanfic be nice please**

i was looking out the window of her plane ride i started to braid her long black hair i was doing the foriegn exchange student program.i was going to forks Washington i missed Egypt already Kiro was her favorite place in the world. but i had to do this i hated her parents and i cant keep leaning on my friends for a place when shit happens at my place yugi had to be getting annoyed so did tristin and the rest of the friends. when i was with them i would just cry and cry and i didnt want to Yugi would tell my to stop because it would ruin my beautiful golden eyes. i looked at the name of the family isabella swan and her father great and it rains there. i yawns a two hour plane ride still so i falls asleep.

---------------2 hours later--------------------

after the plane lands at Seattle i looks for isabella she has a picture that she sent so i could reconize her.i walk to the baggage claim before i see her i fake a smile as she walk twordes me. she smiles"you must be lilianna serrta"(ok i didnt have a last name) i nod "your isabella right"she nods and thats when i notice the guy behind her he had hazel eyes and messy auburn colorish hair he was really pale also not my type not that it mattered he was bella's boyfriend from the fact they were holding hands. bella smiles and poointed to the boy"this is edward my boyfriend so if you have a crush dont say it' i shrug "dont worry hes not my type"he looks shoocked and so does bella"really"she asks i nod"yeah im not into people who are as pale as me" she smiles "well ok then so were are from" i smile "egypt kiro to be spacific" edward looks confused "shouldnt you be tan" i shrug"im albino"i saw as we head outside he smiles "i see so.." before he finishes his sentince i hear "LILIANNA" i turn around and see yugi and tristin and joey my jaw drops and bella looks at me as edward stiffens beside her "you know these people" he asks i nod and see that its yami instead of yugi "yami what are you doing here how did you get here?!?!?" he lauphs "we were on the same flight just diffrent seats" i sigh "so you guys are following me now"they walk up to me and joey gives me a nugi "heck no were just watching out for our baby sister"i sigh "im not your sister and stop that before i break every bone in your bone" he laphes and lets go "sorry but im confused"bella sias sorry bella this is yami yugi tristen and joey there preatty much my family" she nods"and i dont know why there here"she smiles"ok makes sense" yami blushes a little and tristen lauphs "were here because the minute yami here noticed that she was actauly gone he went crazy and couldnt concentrate on anything and anyway we had work here and so we transfred and now were going to school with you" i glare at yami "your quest fallowed me to thats just great you know i hate that shit and it has to fallow me i knew we shouldnt have gone out that one time i knew stuff like this would happen"i stomp off hearing hearing bella say she gives up.

i stared out the backseat window of edwards volvo and sigh and think to myself why did this happen yami's problems shoudnt be mine agian i had to deal with it the whole time i was going out with him and i hated it the kidnapping and the near deathes and one time i died but thats a diffrent story one i dont like to talk about so after a month we broke it off which we decided because of my safty i still would like to be with him but im scared to be so i move on and i enjoy being single its the best for me and i know yami has a connection to from his past i think we were married or something but i didnt care i wasnt going to be killed because i liked a guy unfortunaly i still like him alot but i like being alive and single i sigh and that gets edwards attintion i sigh agian "look vamp boy stop staring" he slams on the breaks "how did you know"


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it took so long school and all but here is the second part. r and r**

i slam fore word"god damn bat boy what the hell" he glares at me "how the hell did you know" i unbuckle my seat belt and put it back on "im half vampire god but I'm half something else and no i wont tell you what it is you will have to figure it out" he glares and turns back around i look out the window and see joey Tristan and little Yugi watching"great i hate when they fallow" i say to my self Edward starts the car again and he starts going way faster then the speed limit.i sigh and just sit back and wait for it to end.

--------------------------------------------3 hours later----------------------------------------------------------------------

we finally get to forks with surprisingly Yugi and them right behind us i look at the small town it was so tiny then i smelled something different "stop the car" Edward slams on his break i unbuckle and get out as fast as i can i smell it the smell was stronger this time i started running twordes it it kept getting stronger and stronger and stronger the deeper i get in the woods i keep running until i come to the ocean then i stop the scent was strong but the picture was stronger im a water goddess on top of the vamp thing so water is my passion i hear something behind me and the water spirits tell its a friend so i don't turn and attack then there is a hand on my shoulder and i hear the name Jacob from the spirits i sigh"hello Jacob" he takes his hand back "how did you know my name" he asks i smile and turn to him i feel my eyes changing to the beautiful light blue "my friends told me" i point to the ocean "the spirits now you well as well as the rest of the werewolf's" he goes wide eyed "they find it funny you guys jump down into the water" he just give me a weird look i talk to the water spirits ok so stop looking at me like that" he nods but something else is in his look when i am about to ask what it is Yami runs out of the woods "lilianna!!!!!!!!!!!!"i look at him and then he wraps me in a hug "don't run away like that" i struggle "Yami stop it let me go i told you not to do that" he lets go and looks down i look at Jacob and he seems mad Jacob this is my friend Yami and he has a younger self named yugi Tristan and joey are lost in the woods and my name is lilianna" he smiles when he looks at me and seems to calm down i smile and blush a little Yami sees this and is about to say something when Edward and Bella get to the cliff Edward stands there a second then smiles and whispers something to Bella Bella smiles brightly and runs up to me "lilianna this is Jacob black hes been my friend since i was little" i smile "we have meet just before Yami interrupted"i give Yami a cold look i can see jacob smile from the corner of my eye as Bella pushes me twordes him "im guessing you know hes a werewolf" i nod and look a little confused she keeps talking "well see he is a very good friend and he is great to Renesme"  
i look at her confused "oh yeah im a vamp me and Edward are married and have a kid your staying with my father Charlie so he dosnt freak out that bad about being alone he misses a girl" i sigh she talks allot Jacob takes my hand and i see some water spirits(the girls) and there all smiling and sayin how romantic and stuff then the oldest and wisest says _he has imprinted on you young one _i look at Bella and Jacob "what is a imprint" i watch as every one freezes i see the oldest water spirit _my son _she whispers i look at Jacob "your mother is a water spirit" Jacob looks at me shocked i smile as the spirit says _tell him that i have his little bear_ i smile "she has your bear"he just looks at me "no way no one knows i did that not even my dad" i smile and watch them go back to the ocean i fallow and jump after them


	3. Chapter 3

as i reach the cliff i jump but before i can even get a little way down i feel a hand grab my arm and hold me i struggle and look up and see Yami and the others holding on to me "hey let me go i need the water" they shake there heads and pull me up i keep struggling and Jacob wraps me in his arms i calm down then i think to my self 'what the hell am i doing something is wrong in the water' i get out of his arms and close my eyes as i feel my hair changing to the blue that i love and i feel my aquatic powers starting show as my eyes turn to its light blue and i hear every one gasp "sorry guys my people are calling i run and before anyone can stop me i strip to my bathing suit and jump off the cliff and into the water i swim tell i see the castle of the water spirits and i keep swimming tell i see the king and queen there new son in there arms i walk to them and they show me a ruby that has embede it self in to the infents fore head i gasp because that is one of the ancient relecs i have to find along with yami the say in my head _dear savior and friend please take are son to your world and raise him tell he is old enouph your vampire friends have his food supply in commen so they can help you but because of this evil gem he can not stay here he will drowned_ i nod and take the infent and return to the suface and swim to shore every one is waiting for me and is surprised to see the baby with the ruby in his fore head i glare at yami "im not the only one who you hurt because of your quest and these cursed gems i have died and lost my family and now this babe cant be with his family until the gem is removed when he is old enouph" he looks down "i am sorry i didnt want people to get hurt and i didnt want you to be killed" i walk away from him as the baby starts crying i give him my finger as he bites and sucks my blood i wince a little and hear jacob run to me i sigh and walk a little slower as Jacob catches up to me "lilianna wait"i stop and turn to him he looks at me "come live with me and your friends can stay with Charlie ill help with him" i just looked shocked and Bella comes running up "thats a great idea" i look at her and she keeps going on "Charlie thinks he is getting some kid he dosent know how many and what gender so it will work and Jacob is amazing with kids" i just nod and Bella jumps for joy "Edward there going to"she runs back to him and i see he is carrying my bags "you guys knew i was going to say yes" hey nod and i see Yami disappointed and i shrug it off until he turns back to yugi ok no matter how much i hate yami i will always love little yugi as a brother i walk to ho him "yugi don't be sad ill come see you and for peace ill see him to but i cant be around him you know that" he smiles and nods the points to my forehead "when are we getting yours out" i shrug "when its ready to come out "he nods and i walk away to Jacob "let me get my clothes back on then we can go" he nods i walk to my clothes and get stoped by yami "lilianna im sorry i really am please just dont be mad at me i didnt mean for this to happen in a past life you were mine and i cant lose you agian"he wraps me in his arms being careful of the baby"Yami let me go ok i need to go" he holds me tighter"im so sorry lilianna please forgive me i dont want you to be mad at me please after all this is takin care of we can be together without problems "i sigh and break the embrace "hold the him" he takes th young prince and i walk over to my clothes and put them on then walk back over to Yami "when my gem and his are gone from are lifes come talk to me but until then dont" i take the baby and walk away jacob meets me half way"you were his" he points to Yami i sigh "a long time ago"he gives me a weird look "ill explain later" he nods and puts his arm around my waist and i knew he was doing it just to make Yami mad a start cradling te babe "his name is josh while he is here his parents will give him a better name"jacob nods "do you need school" i shake my head "no i dont need it i m really smart and got bumped up so many times i finished college last year"he looks at me shocked"what im smart ok" he smiles "its ok that just means we dont have to leave him alone witch is a good thing" i nod and smile "at least he will have a couple years with his mine is a curse for two more years" jacob gives her a funny look she sighs "5 years ago i was killed while dating yami in order to keep me alive i was givin a orb like his" he gives me another funny look"mine has travled from my head to my stomach and it will be removed by two years if not i will be killed by people looking for the orbs"


End file.
